Day Thirty-Eight/Transcript/Ellie and Janeth
Session Start (Wackd:#tvtropesdoctorwhosplit): Sun Nov 09 17:07:51 2014 -0500 17:08 ...right. I accidentally set up the room #tvrtropesdoctorwho split instead. -__- 17:09 Can you leave again so I can register? 17:09 GET OTU Session Close (#tvtropesdoctorwhosplit): Sun Nov 09 17:10:24 2014 -0500 Session Start (Wackd:#tvtropesdoctorwhosplit): Sun Nov 09 17:10:34 2014 -0500 17:13 <@Wackd> Okay. Good. 17:13 Beep. 17:15 <@Wackd> Zoe turned to look at Ellie, who had been going on about the power of stories and magic and such. "I get the feeling we're not going to agree on much." 17:16 "Any sufficiently advanced magic is indistinguishable from technology." 17:17 "I am so very confused at this point. I would very much like to see or hear who you're talking to, at least." 17:19 <@Wackd> "The rhetoric of those who think not understanding things themselves is grounds for assuming there's no explanation at all," said Zoe. And then, to Janeth: "I'm talking to the two of you. I've said before no one else is present at the moment. This place is large, and everyone seems to have wandered off." 17:19 "Then why can't I see or hear this other person?" 17:20 "I heard it from the Doctor. She called it Whitaker's Heresy." 17:20 (Also, it's a quote from Battlefield.) 17:21 (It's a somewhat obvious inversion of Clarke's Third Law.) 17:21 <@Wackd> Zoe stops and turns around. "That is a bit odd. Ellie, say something to Janeth." 17:21 Ellie slapped Janeth. 17:22 Janeth reeled a bit from the impact that came out of nowhere, his vision glitching up again. 17:23 "The hell?" He tried looking over to where the hit came from. 17:23 <@Wackd> "Janeth, from your perspective, what just happened?" asked Zoe. 17:23 (Wait, do Zoe and Janeth have shadows?) 17:24 (Ellie shouldn't, but.) 17:24 <@Wackd> (Probably not, omnipresent light and all that.) 17:24 (Hers is a bit occupied at the moment.) 17:25 "I got hit by... something. There's nothing from what I'm seeing there, though..." He tried slapping his temple to fix the glitches in his optics. 17:26 <@Wackd> Suddenly, the white space around him would disappear and Zoe with it. Instead he would see the room containing Master Brain, as though he were standing atop it. 17:28 "... What is happening to me? Nothing I'm seeing makes any sense here!" 17:29 <@Wackd> "Would that be more or less sense than what you were seeing before?" Zoe asked. 17:30 "Less! I'm seeing the room we were all in before I got... put wherever this is!" 17:31 <@Wackd> Zoe's eyes went wide. "Try taking a step forwards and tell me what happens." 17:31 Janeth obliged, slowly putting one foot in front of the other. 17:32 <@Wackd> He fell off the top of Master Brain and onto the floor, landing on his feet. 17:32 "... Was I supposed to fall in?" 17:33 <@Wackd> "Fall in where?" Zoe asked. "Is there some way we can see what's going on with your bionic eyes?" 17:34 "How should I know? All I'm seeing is that I took a step off of the big computer thing and fell straight down, onto the floor and my feet." 17:36 <@Wackd> Zoe turned to Ellie. "Is there some sort of ritual you can preform, something that would tell you what he's seeing?" And back to Janeth. "See if you can interact with the computer." 17:36 "Yeah, I could possess him with my..." Ellie looked around. 17:36 "I can try..." Janeth turned around and started looking for a visible control panel. 17:37 "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ellie shrieked. 17:40 <@Wackd> Zoe sighed. "Right. You...um...continue being helpful. Janeth, I don't know what Master Brain's wiring looks like, I don't know how much I'm going to be able to talk you through. Be careful. We don't want to delete any data by accident." 17:46 Ellie stared straight ahead. "...My shadow." 17:47 <@Wackd> "Well, yes, none of us have any in here. Too much light," Zoe informed her. 17:48 Ellie looked up at her. "No, you don't understand. I can't even feel it anymore." 17:48 <@Wackd> Zoe cocked an eyebrow. "Ah. I can imagine that'd be a problem for you. Unfortunately I can't see any way to resolve that at the moment." 17:51 (Hold on a second.) 17:56 Ellie stared at her. "I'm not sure you understand." Ellie took a deep breath and continued. "In the Faction, the shadow is considered more important than the flesh." Ellie wrapped her arms around herself. "Losing our shadows is like losing our identity, our souls." 17:57 <@Wackd> Zoe nodded. "Well, um, I'm...eh..." She paused, and considered. "Would you like a hug?" 17:57 "...A little?" 17:58 <@Wackd> Zoe leaned in and hugged her. 17:59 Ellie returned the hug, crying slightly as she did so. "...Thank you" she whispered. 18:00 <@Wackd> Zoe nodded, and clapped her hand against Ellie's back gently. 18:01 Ellie finally broke the hug after a few moments. "...We should probably check back on Janeth." 18:02 <@Wackd> Zoe nodded. "He's been awfully quiet, though his lips have been moving. Janeth! What's going on out there?" 18:03 <@Wackd> Janeth appeared to be kneeling down and picking atsomething. 18:14 <@Wackd> (And back to the main room.) Session Close (#tvtropesdoctorwhosplit): Sun Nov 09 18:15:09 2014 -0500